


Quick, what are we doing for Legretta's Birthday

by cinnamontoffee



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Surprises, arietta and asch just being friends, other god generals and van mentioned in passing, tear mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/pseuds/cinnamontoffee
Summary: Arietta arranges a surprise for Legretta's birthday with some help.
Relationships: Arietta the Wild & Asch the Bloody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Quick, what are we doing for Legretta's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sureimiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Izzy! Hope you enjoy your day today! When you had initially said you were doing sonething for me my brain went 'crap I gotta do up something' and well this happened. It was my first time writing the god generals in general (and Asch especially) and I thought Asch would get along with Arietta and Legretta at least, so hope you enjoy it!

The young beast tamer quietly approached her angry comrade, a little scared of what she would ask, but gathered enough courage to make her request, even if he said no.

"What, you want me to help you?" Asch responded brashly.

"Legretta's birthday is in three days, and her special birthday would have been last year but all of us got sick," Arietta squeaked, "and, well, she's been like a human mommy to all of us, so I wanted to do something special for her, but I need help."

"Only you would say human mommy," the redhead teased, "but, I'll help out. She IS one of the few people I can tolerate here other than you."

"What, you tolerate HER but you don't tolerate me, Asch? I'm so hurt!" Sync approached the two god generals and mocked, Asch getting visibly enraged while Arietta tried to keep herself together.

"Because you're a little brat and I wish I could punch that stupid mask off of your face," Asch spoke through gritted teeth, "but then either Legretta would kick the both of us, or Van has us spend the day with Dist again."

"Besides, why are you even here, Sync?"

"Well, when I heard you were planning a gift for Legretta, I thought if I pitched in, maybe I'd get back into her good books." the green haired teen confessed.

Arietta piped up, "Sync, what did you do now?"

"I may or may not have gotten into a fight with another oracle knight."

"And?"

"...called Dist a wrinkly vampire."

"And?"

"Snuck into Asch's room and used his toothhrush to bathe your liger. And took some gald-"

"So it was YOU who stole my toothbrush and gald!" Asch's face became as red as his hair as he grabbed Sync by the collar, "I was saving that money for myself and I had to use an old toothbrush until I could have bought another! Why you little-"

"Yeah, yeah, Arietta please just let me contribute to this, I sometimes fear her..." Arietta stayed quiet for a moment, she had originally planned for this to be just her and Asch, but with another person, it could possibly be a better gift, and besides, it was not Dist asking, even though she didn't mind Largo either.

"Alright, fine, but you have to do as I say, or else." Sync felt relief once confirmed that he would aid in planning the surprise.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Asch questioned, "are you just going to give her a card, or what?"

"Well, I know she loves chocolate, so I was thinking of asking Asch to make his special brownies. Also, I bought this sundress for her, and it should fit her perfectly!" Arietta revealed the cream dress from she held folded in her arms, smiling excitedly at her purchase.

"Wait, should? You don't know her size?" Sync scratched his head, how could she even buy her a dress without knowing her size was beyond him.

"Uh, I asked the Commandant what she may like, and he told me she liked simple sundresses for when she had time to herself, and he even gave me her size."

"Arietta, why does Van know Legretta's size? Is there something we don't know?" The sirens in Asch's head went off in suspicion.

"I don't know, but he really helped me, so I didn't bother to question."

"That's pretty suspicious if you ask me..." Sync replied, "anyway, start telling me what to do, my time is precious."

~

During the days after, Arietta took Sync out to various shops in Daath, looking for a specific bracelet, and every time he groaned in boredom, the beast tamer would have to remind him of being in Legretta's bad books, and (what she can make out of) the look of horror on his face never ceased to amuse her. With a bracelet chosen and a gift bag prepared, the two proceeded to buy a card and begin signing. Asch, on the other hand, was able to get the kitchen free for a day so he could bake his popular brownies, beloved by the knights, and especially Legretta. Arietta had come into the kitchen as he finished combining the batter, and swiftly dipped his finger in to taste it, only to be caught by the beast tamer.

"...what are you looking at."

"Oh, nothing, just seeing you dip your finger in the brownies." The young girl smirked, a face that only Asch had ever seen.

"What, if they're a gift, they have to taste good." The redhead tilted the bowl, allowing Arietta to dip her finger in and taste as well, her eyes brightening.

"Hmm, do you think we should give them to Legretta, they taste way too good." The two god generals began to laugh with each other while the batter was poured into a pan and put in the oven to bake.

"What, I don't get to taste?! Asch this is complete crap, it's three of us working, not just you two!" Sync complained, bursting into the kitchen after watching Asch and Arietta taste test through the door's window.

"Brats like you don't get to taste, especially after stealing my gald and toothbrush." Asch huffed as he washed up, "besides, Arietta is the one putting this together, she deserves to taste it."

"No fair! All I got to do was pick out the bracelet, and all she did was get the dress, the gift bag and the card!"

"You did something at least, and that's enough, don't make me call Largo." The beast tamer scolded her comrade, silencing him at the threat of one of the older god generals disciplining him and Asch once more, "Asch, when you're done, come sign the card, only you're left to sign."

~

The morning of Legretta's birthday was met by a knight dropping off an envelope addressed to her at her room. She ripped open the paper seal, pulled out a card and opened it. _'To Major Legretta, Happy Birthday! Enjoy your day! -Tear.'_ The woman smiled before closing the card and setting it aside, after thinking that her former student would not do anything for her birthday, she felt happy knowing that Tear still cared. As Legretta made her way through Oracle Headquarters, she was greeted by birthday wishes from multiple knights, along with Largo, Van and Dist. Something felt off, she would have seen the younger god generals by now, it was unlike them to not be seen this late. Curious, she began to inspect the nearest rooms of the building. There were no traces of the three in the headquarters, or the cathedral's library. She made her way back up to the god generals' drawing room, surprised when she saw Arietta, Asch and Sync jump up and say "Happy Birthday!!"

"What's all of this about?" The woman chuckled.

"I helped! And got along with Asch! And...it was Arietta's idea." Sync blurted out abruptly before shutting his mouth when Asch and Arietta glared at him.

"Arietta set this up, and she and Sync got the gift and the others signed the card too, I baked the brownies, we know how much you love chocolate." Asch smiled and patted his little companion's head, "if anything, most of the thanks should go to her for arranging it."

"I-I hope you like your gifts, and I hope you enjoy your birthday today!" Arietta handed the green gift bag to the older woman. Legretta delved into the bag, picked out the bracelet and sundress and began to read the card.

"To Major Legretta the Quick, Happy Birthday! Here's to many more great years to come! From Arietta, Sync, Largo, Dist, Van and Asch." She read out, smiling before continuing, "P.S. do not share your brownies with Dist, and if he asks for one, tell him to give up his chair first. - Sync."

"When did you put that?!" Asch whispered through gritted teeth.

"He kept asking about them and I got pissed off okay!" Sync replied in the same tone.

"Thank you so much, you three, I really appreciate the sentiment." Legretta smiled and chuckled, reaching to shake their hands, "and Sync, you are not out of trouble, but I'm lightening it. Hopefully this time you don't mock Dist again, no matter how annoying he may be." The green haired general rejoiced and immediately ran out of the room. Asch shrugged and turned to unveil the pan of brownies, offering to his two comrades.


End file.
